Flashlights typically provide a directional cone-shaped beam of light projecting from a light source and are intended to be hand-held. A typical flashlight includes an energy source, a light source and a power switch.
Lights typically provide a single source of non-directional light from a fixed or non-portable position and are comprised of a stand, light source and lens.
Emergency lights are typically plugged directly into an electrical outlet and turn on automatically when detecting a loss of power.